


Witches Weekly

by aroceu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Rita Skeeter</b>
  <br/>
  <i>My colleague, Ginny Potter, is approaching me, no doubt with another tedious correc</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Ginny Potter</b>
  <br/>
  <i>Rita Skeeter has been taken unaccountably ill with what some are calling a jinx to the solar plexus.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witches Weekly

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so when I was writing this I was thinking that the age difference between Ginny and Rita was like, ten years okay. I DIDN'T REREAD GOF THAT RECENTLY I didn't realize it was 30 but you know what whatever a 20-something year old can still bang a 50 year old. Or just imagine that Rita is like a young and up and coming reporter in GOF which would make her under forty at best in this fic. 
> 
> Anyway but, yeah, I like this fic despite all that, because polygamy and friends with benefits and things :D There are past sexual ~conquests mentioned with other characters not listed in the rship field, and Harry tries to pursue a certain someone on the side.
> 
> Summary from the [2014 QWC Final](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/2014_Quidditch_World_Cup_final) released on Pottermore!

"Skeeter?" Harry bellowed. "Rita Skeeter, the one who - she's still working for - who  _ruined_  - "  
  
"I know," Ginny interrupted. "I'm sorry, I don't know how it happened."  
  
"You don't -  _snog_  someone and not know how it happened!"  
  
Harry looked furious. Perhaps Ginny had made a mistake. But Rita's aggressive sharpness was fun to feel hesitate under her fingertips.   
  
She shrugged. "It happens," she said.   
  
Harry pressed a hand to his forehead, which left a bright implant on his slightly reddened face.   
  
"You don't see me," he said finally, "snogging Ron, and not knowing how it happened - "  
  
"That would be interesting." Ginny put a finger to her chin. "I don't know if I'd be curious because it's you, or disgusted because it's Ron."  
  
Harry made a noise that was likened to Pigwidgeon's when he got too excited. Except Harry didn't seem very excited.   
  
"Agh!" he said.   
  
*  
  
They had pleasant make up sex that night. Ginny sucked his cock and Harry seemed to feel better. When he ate her out, she may have been imagining Rita's nails scraping down her stomach, and that was what made her come.   
  
The next day at the office found Ginny spent but well-rested at her desk. It was noisy, as usual; Rita came in at eleven for her daily demands to have her own column.   
  
"Never," said the head editor, rolled her eyes at Ginny when Rita wasn't looking.   
  
Rita came to Ginny's office. She tapped her nails on the doorframe. "Care to finish what we started yesterday?" she asked with a sly grin.   
  
Ginny couldn't push back her own smile, but, "I wish," she responded. She itched to see what it was like having those lazy slender fingers on her breasts, maybe inside her.   
  
Rita quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? Well you  _are_  a witch... and you don't necessarily need magic to make wishes like these come true, especially when they're offered to you."  
  
Rita had come behind her desk already, one of her hands on Ginny's thigh which she hadn't noticed until Rita had stopped talking. It was like her Quick-Quotes Quill, except that tarnished reputations didn't seduce her.   
  
Ginny sighed. "I told Harry about us."  
  
Rita actually barked out in laughter. "Oh? What did he say? Was he utterly devastated?"  
  
Ah, yes. There was the Quill.   
  
"Put that away, you're not divulging my and Harry's sex life to the public." Ginny was amused, even though she was sure Rita wouldn't hesitate to invade their privacy like that. The only way to not get Rita to gossip about you was to get her to care about you.   
  
Not that Ginny felt that Rita cared about her quite yet either. But she hadn't published an article about the two of them snogging, and while Ginny wouldn't have minded too much to be honest, that was still something.   
  
"Right," Rita said. And then the Quill was gone, and her alligator handbag loudly snapped shut. "Well would a kiss on the cheek be too much work, or should I be on my way?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "Is this your version of fair play?" she asked as she leaned in to press her lips to Rita's cheek.   
  
*  
  
Thirty minutes later found Ginny on her knees and Rita spread wide out in front of her, moaning her name.   
  
*  
  
Harry and Ginny had considered kids in their earlier years, before they realized they still felt like children - weary, mature, grown - but all the same, having lost a large chunk of their teenage years.   
  
And monogamy was passable and the sex was decent. But they'd gone through too much adventure that the lack of thrill left a dull luster on their relationship.   
  
Thus, while Ron and Hermione got married soon enough and popped out two babies, Harry and Ginny were somewhat together - considered a couple by nearly everyone they both knew - but it wasn't there. The attraction was, because Harry understood Ginny in ways even the prats she grew up with wouldn't; and they slept together, in ways more than one.   
  
Ginny liked spooning Harry best, because he was always the little spoon and his hair was big and cozy and he was soft when he curled up.   
  
But they weren't together, nor were they monogamous. Ginny used to enjoy hearing the tales Harry told about shagging blokes, until he mentioned that he might try for Draco Malfoy at some point.   
  
"I'm drawing the line there," she said. "Tell me about that story with Cho, that was fun."  
  
"Or Neville?" Harry's eyes crinkled when he smiled.   
  
"Or Neville, yes." Ginny rolled her eyes. "And you talked about the sword, and how you wanted him to show you how he stuck it in - "  
  
"You better be talking about the war in there, or so help me!"  
  
Ron burst through the door. Ginny exclaimed, "Ron!" while Harry said, "I thought you had a key."  
  
"I do, but I can't find the damned thing." Ron put his scarf and jacket on a nearby chair. "Hugo's teething and having fun with Crookshanks's toys, and Rose is taking a nap, so I've decided to give Hermione some alone time. Don't worry," he added, when Ginny and Harry opened their mouths. "I made sure she wanted it this time."  
  
"Good," said Harry.   
  
Ginny said, "Harry wants to shag Draco Malfoy."  
  
" _Merlin._ " Ron actually covered his ears. "Don't tell me about that."  
  
"But it's important." Ginny pouted. "I thought you deserved to know when your best mate wants to make an awful decision."  
  
"I don't  _want_  to make the decision," Harry muttered. "I've just been... thinking about it."  
  
"Blimey, Harry," said Ron. "Don't shag  _Malfoy_  of all people."  
  
"Ginny's been snogging Rita Skeeter," Harry put in accusingly.   
  
Ginny shot him a glare.   
  
He said, "You started it."  
  
Ron said, "I don't want to hear about anyone my little sister's shagging - I mean, snogging - "  
  
"No, we've done both now actually," Ginny told them.   
  
Harry looked affronted. "You could do so much better - "  
  
"I said I didn't want to know!" Ron said. "Especially when it comes to my sister - "  
  
"But you know that I've shagged her - "  
  
"Harry," Ron said, and Harry stopped.   
  
Ginny took that as an opportunity to say, "She's actually quite good, though, very vocal and all that - you should give her a try - "  
  
"I'm leaving," said Ron, and disappeared with a snap.   
  
Harry protested, "I'm not sleeping with someone who'd end up ruining my life!"  
  
*  
  
"So you told the great Harry Potter," said Rita, when Ginny was at the office again, mouth at her neck.   
  
Ginny nodded. Rita's skin was white soft, and her blond hair curled around her ear. Ginny brushed it back.   
  
"Harry Potter's girlfriend is snogging me and he hasn't come by to try to hex me."  
  
"If he could, he would." Ginny pulled away, wiped her mouth, and then frowned. "Wait, no, I mean. He could and he would and he  _wants_  to. But I'm not his girlfriend."  
  
"That's good enough for me," said Rita. "So, say if I were to write about his failing relationships - "  
  
"What failing relationships?" Ginny's hand was now playing with the collar of Rita's dress robes. She flit her fingers against her neck.   
  
Rita, almost imperceptibly, inhaled sharply. Faintly there might've been the sound of a bag clasping open. "His failing relationship with  _you_ ," she said, "driving you away from men to women - "  
  
"That's not true." Ginny slipped her hand into Rita's robes to touch her breast.   
  
Rita looked like she was trying to keep her concentration. "Then about his lonely, single, sex-less life - "  
  
"Also not true."  
  
"Really?" One of Rita's penciled eyebrows rose, but Ginny dragged a nail across Rita's nipple and she gasped.   
  
"Don't - you won't distract me like that, you know," she said.   
  
Ginny noticed from the corner of her eye that Rita's Quick-Quotes quill was hovering behind them, scribbling on a floating sheet of parchment. She ground the heel of her palm into Rita's breast and Rita gasped again. As Ginny brought Rita's other nipple into her mouth through her robes, the Quill jostled faster and faster that small droplets of ink started to spurt.   
  
"Stop," Rita said finally, "perhaps I should, ah, put that away."  
  
Ginny pulled away as Rita had asked, but grabbed for the parchment as Rita reached for the quill. There were distracted ink blotches on the margins.   
  
" _Ginny Weasley, claimed ex-girlfriend of Harry Potter, has given statements about the former on his failing sex life_ ," she read aloud, smirking. " _Weasley had now shown an evidential interest in women, due to perhaps Potter's incompetence in being pleasurable in bed; however Miss Weasley does not fail in that department, with her agile tongue and small quick movements of her mouth, able to detect the most sensitive areas of a woman's body. As her fingers caress your breast, your heart lodges in your throat - it's natural talent, as anyone would expect of Miss Weasley. Her callouses from Quidditch are rough, but her mouth is soft, moving along your skin, nipping at you in the most delicate places..._ "  
  
"I, uh." Rita stared, and then said, "Give me that." She snatched the parchment away and lit it on fire with her wand.   
  
Ginny was grinning. "'It's natural talent'?" she asked. "I thought your awful quill was supposed to only write terrible things about people."  
  
"It writes what I'm thinking," said Rita.  
  
"I knew you were trouble," said Ginny, but she moved in to kiss Rita anyway.   
  
*  
  
Ginny came home a few days later to Hermione and Luna consoling a downtrodden-looking Harry, who was slumped over on the kitchen table, chin in his arms.   
  
"What happened?" she asked, hanging her bag up.   
  
Harry groaned and put his head in his arms.   
  
The sight looked too familiar to Ginny. Hermione opened up her mouth to speak, but Ginny stopped her.   
  
"Don't tell me," she said to Harry. "You didn't."  
  
"I  _did_." Harry lifted his head to look up at her, and then faceplanted back down.   
  
Hermione winced.   
  
Luna said, "I'll get something for that."  
  
"He said no, didn't he?" Ginny asked as comfortingly as she could. It was a bit difficult, as haughty would be more appropriate when discussing Draco Malfoy.   
  
"He asked me if the Auror Department was trying to infiltrate he Unspeakable Department! Then he said, 'Do I look like a pouf to you?' and I didn't know what to say so I said, 'Yes,' and then he said, 'Well sorry to disappoint you, Potter, but only one of us is a pouf here, and that's you. Good day.' And then I was too humiliated to go back to my office so I Apparated back to work."  
  
"It was all quite a sight to see." Luna came back in from the kitchen, holding an ice pack.   
  
Ginny was surprised. "You were there?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I had a meeting with Luna today, and we got distracted," said Harry. At Ginny's raised eyebrows, he said, "Not that distracted."  
  
"He Floo-called me afterwards," Hermione put in. Then, "Draco's quite alright, Harry, he was probably just surprised considering you've barely talked to him at all for the past several years. And also because he's straight."  
  
"Straight my arse," Harry muttered.   
  
"Straight up your arse, more like," Ginny giggled.   
  
Harry sighed, and then looked up at Ginny and Luna. "Are you two busy this afternoon?" he asked. "Because some more comfort would be amazing."  
  
"You know I will." Ginny grinned.  
  
Luna nodded. "We can try out the cactus juice I brought," she said. "And the dulled cactus needles."  
  
They got up from the table, Ginny holding Harry by the hand. Hermione did, too, rolling her eyes.   
  
"I suppose that's my cue to leave," she said.   
  
"None of us will force you to stay," Ginny told her.   
  
"And I don't want to." Hermione opened the front door and then kissed Ginny briefly on the cheek, but Ginny was a bit distracted at Luna and Harry already heading up the stairs.   
  
"Goodbye, Ginny." Hermione sounded amused.   
  
"Yeah, alright, goodbye."  
  
*  
  
"Have you seen the paper yet?"  
  
Rita's head popped into Ginny's office. Ginny jolted up, surprised.   
  
"No?" she answered. "Why?"  
  
Rita looked relieved. "Oh," she said, flouncing in with accentuated steps on her high heels. "Nothing."  
  
Ginny furrowed her eyebrows for a bit, and then said, "Okay. Hey, can you do me a favor and massage my back? Cactus needles are not easy to control."  
  
Rita came behind Ginny's chair and dug her hands into Ginny's shoulders. Ginny moaned and bent her head backward.   
  
"Rita," she murmured.   
  
Rita's fingers ground circles into the back of her neck. Ginny tensed, and them stretched. Heat gathered at the pit of her stomach as Rita's smooth fingers made their way over Ginny's skin. As one of Rita's hands came to brush a strand of hair from Ginny's face, Ginny turned to kiss Rita's index finger.   
  
*  
  
An hour or so later, Rita was in the chair, Ginny in her lap, both of them completely naked as they left small open mouthed kisses absently on each other's skin.   
  
"We have got to stop having so much sex at work," Ginny giggled.   
  
Rita ran a hand through Ginny's long red hair. "I'd rather not risk having Harry Potter hex me."  
  
"He wouldn't," Ginny said, though not with full confidence.   
  
Rita gave her a look like she knew Ginny's hopeful lie. She ran a few fingers through Ginny's hair again.   
  
"This morning," she said, "I may have sent that article from the other day to my publisher on accident..."  
  
"What article?" Ginny said, and then, "Oh."  
  
Rita kissed her collarbone.   
  
Ginny said, "On accident? Really?"  
  
"Well of course," said Rita. "I wouldn't want to embarrass myself, would I?"  
  
"How would that embarrass you?"  
  
"It would have 'Reported by Rita Skeeter' below the title!"  
  
"What happened, then?" Ginny asked. "An editor caught it for you?"  
  
Rita scoffed. "I am my only editor." Then, "No, I Charmed this week's paper so that it's one of the old Women's Quidditch articles from last week instead. It'll just look like a printing mistake."  
  
"You need an editor. I can do it," Ginny offered.   
  
"Weasley, I just told you, I'm my only editor." Rita put a long manicured nail on the tip of Ginny's nose. "And I put one of your articles instead of mine."  
  
"That was a good one," Ginny said thoughtfully.   
  
Rita agreed.   
  
They kissed some more, Ginny's hair falling over Rita's shoulders. Some time later they broke apart, and Ginny asked, "Out of curiosity, what was the title of your article?"  
  
"'Skeeter's Sapphic Seduction,'" Rita answered. And then with a slight blush, "As reported by Rita Skeeter."  
  
Ginny threw her head back and laughed.


End file.
